One Last Time
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm has to speak with Mac One Last Time. (TEAR-JERKER)


Title: One Last Time  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Classification: tear-jerker  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Harm has to speak to Mac one last time.   
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG. The story is based on the song One Last Time by Dusty Drake. I urge everybody to listen to it just one. It will make you think about so many things in your own life.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: this deals with a very sad issue. If you don't like sad stories then don't read this one. Also have lots of tissues near by. I cried while writing it.   
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Rabb Residence   
  
Alexandria, Va.   
  
  
  
"Matt, Jacob come here, your dad's on the phone." Mac yelled at her two sons as they trampled through the front door just getting home from school. All of a sudden two dark headed boys ran toward the their mother. Matt the oldest was the first to reach Mac.  
  
  
  
"Hey dad. Are you going to be home in time for my game on Saturday? Guess what happened at school? Have you talked to Grandma and Grandpa yet?" A thousand questions came out at once.   
  
  
  
Harm had been gone for two weeks on an investigation at twenty nine palms. While there Harm was going to make a stop in La Jolla and visit with his parents.   
  
  
  
"Hey buddy. I'll be there for your game on Saturday. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now write down what you wanted to tell me and we'll talk when I get home and I visited Grandma and Grandpa yesterday. They send you their love. Now let me talk to your brother for a minute. Matt handed the phone to his little brother and ran into the living room to watch cartoons.  
  
  
  
A little bit later Jacob joined Matt on the floor and waited for their mother to finish talking to their dad.   
  
  
  
"Hey guys dad says he loves you and he'll be home sometime tomorrow. His flight leaves tomorrow morning." Mac told her young sons. Shortly after their marriage eight years ago, Mac learned she was pregnant with Matt and then two years after that Jacob was born. Now five years after Jacob she wanted another child, it was just timing that her and Harm were waiting on considering Harm had just accepted to take over for Admiral Chegwidden in a year.   
  
  
  
"alright guys, what happened at school today?" Mac sat down and waited for her sons to tell her all about their day.   
  
  
  
Next Day  
  
Rabb Residence  
  
  
  
Mac was busy doing the dishes from breakfast that morning when the phone rang. Drying her soapy hands on a towel, she went to answer the phone. For once she was glad the phone rang. She welcomed a break from the cleaning she had been doing all morning. It was about time for lunch anyway. However she never expected the person who answered her on the other line.   
  
  
  
"Rabb Residence."   
  
  
  
"Sarah, it's me." Harm's voice came clear over the other line.   
  
  
  
"Harm what's up? Shouldn't you be in the air right now?"   
  
  
  
"We are. Sarah I don't know how to tell you this..." Harm broke off a sob threatening to escape.  
  
  
  
"Harm what's wrong? You never call me Sarah." Mac was starting to get worried. Harm never called her during a flight and he never called her Sarah unless something was really wrong.   
  
  
  
"Sarah, something is wrong with the plane. They're not telling the passengers, but I've got a feeling this is it."   
  
  
  
"What do you mean, this is it, Harm? You better not be playing with me." Somehow Mac knew her husband was serious. Emotions seemed to be coming from everywhere from anger, hurt, and sadness.  
  
  
  
"Mac, listen to me. I know I promised I'd be home today, but that's not going to happen. I love you so much."  
  
  
  
Mac didn't know what to say or do. Here her husband was telling her that he wasn't ever going to come home again.   
  
  
  
"Harm this can't be happening. I can't lose you now, look at all we have. Look at all we've made it through. I can't loose you." She cried into the phone.  
  
  
  
"Sarah, I had to call..." Harm paused a minute trying to regain his composure. He didn't want to break down in front of Mac now.   
  
"I had to say goodbye. It's funny sometimes in this world you don't get to chose who you fall in love with or when it's your time to go. I was so lucky to have found you and fallen in love with you. After all the close calls we've had over the years I'm thankful for each day I got to just be near to you and see your smile."  
  
  
  
"Harm what about all the plans we made? What about that baby you promised me? How am I going to have daddy's little girl without you?" Mac started to cry over the phone.  
  
  
  
"Sarah...listen the connection's getting bad. The pilot just pulled us out of another dive. I know don't have long now. Please do me one last favor. Let me hear you smile one last time." Harm could hear Mac crying and then her gentle chuckle as she tried to   
  
smile.  
  
  
  
"Harm I need to say I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you over the years and the times I missed out on your love. I would have loved you so much better if I had only known. God Harm this can't be it."  
  
  
  
"I couldn't have asked for a better wife. You are my best friend and the one person I was meant to be with. You know how we always talked about moving on if something were to happen to us. I need you to promise me that you'll find someone who will love you and the boys as much as I do. They need a father, even if it can't be me."  
  
  
  
"Harm I can't! The boys won't understand. They won't understand why you have to leave."  
  
  
  
"Just tell them that daddy loves them. God I wish I could say bye to them. Make sure they know who I am and how much I loved them...I wish I could be there to share their lives with them. You have to be strong for them. They can't lose both their parents. Sarah I've got to go. I love you, baby." Harm told her.  
  
  
  
"Harm don't you dare hang up this phone. There's so much I have to tell you. I love you so much."   
  
  
  
Just them Mac heard silence. At that moment she knew he was gone.   
  
  
  
"Harm can you still hear me?" Mac screamed into the phone and tell fell down on the floor tears soaking her face and shirt.   
  
  
  
She heard the line go dead and could only imagine what her husband was going through that moment as the pilot tried unsuccessfully to pull out of the dive, on last time.   
  
  
  
THE END!!  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
FEEDBACK!!! 


End file.
